Semi-automatic or automatic firearms commonly strip cartridges from a magazine and insert them to a firearm firing chamber manually, by mechanisms energized by recoil or by a gas piston moved by gases bled from the firearm barrel. Where cased cartridges are used, extraction of the casing is by elaboration of the same mechanisms. Pyrotechnic mortars with the notable exceptions of Roman candles and fountains are typically single shot and not automatically loaded. MEMS detonators developed at Georgia Tech and utilizing RFID technology are exemplary of igniter microchips referenced in this application.